Look With Your Heart
by IMJUSTSAYIN1
Summary: eight years ago Austin and Ally were really great friends inseparable some would say but now after they went their separate ways Austin is now the big man on campus while Ally is the social outcast all thanks to a certain ex-friend. better than it sounds. T to be safe constructive criticism is appreciated ENJOY
1. UNWANTED MEETINGS

**Disclaimer don't own Austin and Ally**

**Enjoy**

"Eight long years of having to deal with all of the bullshit people say to you is heartbreaking even if one of them, you thought was your friend eight years ago, of course I'm talking about Austin Moon the one who started it all back in 5th grade ." Said Ally Dawson as she trudges through the halls of Marino High; as other students stare and make snide comments as they walk by, when she gets to her locker she looks up to see a note on it that reads "_hey meet me in five minutes at the front doors of the cafeteria." – A.M., _after reading the note Ally stuffs it in her backpack opens her locker and puts her stuff in it grabbing her lunch. "Why does he need to see me what did I do this time not tell him how cool he is or something god I just wish he would just leave me alone, is that not too hard to ask for what in the hell did I ever do to him all those years ago that made him into this person that I don't even recognize as my friend anymore making me feel like how Christine Daae felt when she found out that her angel of music was the phantom of the opera." As she continues her long journey to the cafeteria Ally is stopped by her old friend Elliot Jones. "Ally what's up why are you looking like someone kicked your dog." Looking up at him with her big brown hazelnut eyes he could tell that everything wasn't alright. "I don't know Elliot the fact that I have an old ex – friend tormenting me for eight years maybe is the reason why I'm looking like this plus I haven't eaten yet either so yeah my day just keeps getting better and better". She snapped at him, Elliot looking offended begins to walk away but is stopped by Ally. Realizing that she just yelled at her old dear friend she begins to apologize and tell him what happened. "Wait Elliot" Ally begs. "Listen Ally its fine I'm sure if I was acting like you are I would be angry too but don't worry if you need me I'll be right here if you need me okay now I have to go I'll see you around okay." He said as he turned on his heel and walked away. After Elliot left Ally started walking to where she was supposed to meet her ex friend Austin Moon, as soon as she got to the cafeteria doors she began searching for a mess of blonde hair, after about five minutes of waiting for him she decided to leave and go eat the remainder of her lunch outside.

-LINE BREAK-

When she got outside she walked over to a tree in the shade looking out to the parking lot. As Ally was finishing her lunch a very familiar voice yelled out "Dawson what in the hell did I say in that note meet me in five minutes at the cafeteria doors not outside geezus for someone that follows rules I thought you would follow through on this one." Said the voice "please lord don't let it be him" she repeatedly mumbled to herself as Ally began to look up from the ground she saw a pair of bright red Chuck Taylor converse shoes, ripped blue jeans, what looked like a red flannel shirt over a white t- shirt, a jet black leather jacket and finally she found a mop of blonde hair to reveal the devil himself Austin Moon. As she sat in fear of him Austin walked over to her and sat down "what do you want Austin?" Ally said with a twinge of fear in her voice, "what do you think I want?" he asked slyly Ally giving him her best pissed off look. "listen Austin please whatever you're going to do just get it over with please I don't need this at all so please just leave me alone, that and look how tough you are picking on girls geez you hit a new low, you can't bully or pick on guys because they are all either afraid of you or they are your friends so just get it over with jerk." She spat, as Ally said those last few words she closed her eyes waiting for the impending doom that is Austin Moon to come down on her. But it never came when she opened her eyes she noticed that Austin was gone. "What the hell happened"?


	2. UNKNOWN FEELINGS & GUILT

Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally

Enjoy

Previously:

As Ally said those last few words she closed her eyes waiting for the impending doom that is Austin Moon to come down on her. But it never came when she opened her eyes she noticed that Austin was gone. "What the hell happened"?

Now back to the show

Austin's P.O.V.

When I walked away from Dawson I can't believe she thought I was going to hit her for saying that I mean what kind of guy would hit a woman even though I was pissed there is no fucking way I was going to hit her no matter who she is "I mean she looked so beautiful in those brown cowboy or cow girlish boots and that dress wow she was stunning but that hair and face wow I can't believe I've never noticed it before they both look-, wait what the hell is going on I can't be falling for Ally the Dork Dawson." When I got to my locker I sat down and started to clear my head and try to think about something else other than Dawson.

No one's P.O.V.

As Austin continued sitting there by his locker his best friend Dez walked up to him. "Hey Austin what ya doin down there?" Austin coming out of his thoughts looked up to see his red headed friend standing over him "oh nothing Dez just thinking about stuff" said Austin. "Like what man you can tell me remember were friends." Dez said sitting down next to Austin as Austin was about to get up and leave Dez grabbed his arm "come on man what's going on you've been like this for the last few weeks what's eating you come on Dr. Dez is here spill." As Dez dropped his hold on Austin's arm Austin turned around and told Dez "well you know how I have been picking on Dawson." Yeah so." Dez interjected as Austin was about to tell Dez what he was thinking the final bell rang. "Shit Dez hey I'll talk to you later man I gotta get to basketball practice.

-LINE BREAK-

After Austin got done with practice he starts to walk out to his jeep as he continues walking he see's someone in the distance sitting on the ground by the parking lot. As he gets closer to his car he looks over at the figure still sitting there as Austin begins to fumble around in his jeans pocket for his keys, he starts to hear someone crying he looks back at the figure and starts to walk over to them as he gets closer he starts to recognize the ugly brown boots and the floral skirt and starts to look at the face noticing her long brown locks and looks into her once beautiful brown eyes to only see red puffy eyes the only person he knows in the entire world that looks like that is Ally Dawson. "Hey what's wrong" Austin says startling Ally "n-n-nothing t-that concerns you just leave me alone." Ally says as Austin bends down to get a better look at her he starts to feel something inside him that he thought he would never feel in eight years sorrow for his once best friend.


	3. Apologies & Bringing up the past

Disclaimer don't own Austin and Ally

PREVIOUSLY

"Hey what's wrong?" Austin asks startling Ally

"n-n-nothing t-that concerns you just leave me alone." Ally says as Austin bends down to get a better look at her he starts to feel something inside him that he thought he would never feel in eight years sorrow for his once best friend.

Back to the show

"Just tell me Ally I want to help as best I can." Austin says as he leans in to hug Ally

"what are you doing get off of me we are no longer friends." Ally all but screams in his face, Austin just stares at her shock written on his face.

"What happened after we had our little fight?" Austin asked with a serious tone.

"Why should you care after all you were the one that started it all back then remember it was at the end of fifth grade and I had asked you if you wanted to hangout later at Sonic Boom and what did you say to me?" she asked as Austin looked at her with guilt written on his face remembering and finally he spoke

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Can't or won't Austin? Forget it I'll tell you what you said you said and I quote "I don't hang out with nerdy losers at music stores." You said it in front of everyone so they can all see me get embarrassed and make fun of me but that didn't stop there you continued to torment me all through middle school but instead of calling me a nerd and everything else you spread a rumor about me saying that I was a slut and tried to throw myself on you, ringing any bells asshole ever since then that's what everyone has been calling me all because of you." Austin just stands in his place struck with confusion and hurt

"Ally I I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you like I did really I am listen if you want I can give you a ride home if that's okay." Said Austin

"no Austin I'm fine just go alright and apology not accepted" Ally said

"what why I'm trying to help my friend here and I really am sorry for treating you like that Ally please." He begged.

"Because Austin you really think that because you apologize that it is just going to make eight years of hell disappear like that." She spat,

"no but I would think it would be a start of restarting our friendship hopefully." Austin said with a sad tone in his voice and with that he left to his jeep.


	4. Rumors & Songs

Disclaimer I don't Own Austin and Ally

Hey guys here is a long chapter for you

Enjoy

Previously

Austin just stands in his place struck with confusion and hurt "Ally I I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you like I did really I am listen if you want I can give you a ride home if that's okay." Said Austin "no Austin I'm fine just go alright and apology not accepted" Ally said "what why I'm trying to help my friend here and I really am sorry for treating you like that Ally please." He begged "because Austin you really think that because you apologize that it is just going to make eight years of hell disappear like that." She spat, "no but I would think it would be a start of restarting our friendship hopefully." Austin said with a sad tone in his voice and with that he left to his jeep.

Back to the show

**8 DAYS LATER**

Ally's P.O.V.

Dear Diary/Song journal,

I can't believe that it has been eight days and no notes on my locker or sightings of Austin it is just a dream come true maybe Austin should make this a permanent occurrence because my life feels a whole lot better since the last time I saw him. Then again I do kind of feel bad for him I mean he did try to apologize and everything and I think he did mean everything he said, otherwise why would he look so hurt who am I kidding I feel terrible I mean he was trying really hard to start our friendship up again maybe I should try to find him and say that I'm sorry.

No one's P.O.V.

As Ally walks the halls searching for Austin she overhears a group of guys talking about Austin, "Hey man did you hear about how Austin got in an accident on Friday after practice."

"What how did that happen?" Ally whispered to herself so as not to get noticed by the group of guys as she starts walking away one of the guys from the group spots her and walks up to her

"hey were you just eavesdropping on our conversation". Says the guy who has blues and brown hair

"n no I didn't I - I mean yes I did I I'm sorry I have never done anything like that before it's just you were talking about one of my f- I mean someone I know get in an accident."

"Wait you know Austin Moon?" said the guy

"well I used to." Ally said "hi I'm Dallas Martin what's yours?" Ally looking surprised at Dallas began to stutter "I I'm Ally, Ally Dawson." She said

"Well Ally yeah that is what the story is no one's seen him since Friday and everyone thinks that he may have gotten in an accident well I got to get going I'll probably see you around." Dallas said and left Ally to go over the whole situation in her head.

"Am I the cause of his accident I have to make sure if he is okay?" Ally said as she left to go to his house. When she finally remembered where he lived she made it to his house as she got closer to his house she saw his jeep perfectly fine with no marks or any damage at all. As she starts walking up to his front door Austin walks out of his house making eye contact with Ally

"what the heck happened Austin I thought you were hurt or something." She said

"what why would I have been in an accident I've been sick for the last eight days I think the better question is why are you here? He asked confused.

"Well this Dallas guy said that Friday night after you and I fought you drove off and got in an accident I am just glad that you aren't hurt otherwise I would have never forgiven myself if you died" she said

"so let me get this straight the only reason that you're over here is because you thought I was dead not because you wanted to apologize for being an ungrateful person for last Friday when I tried to help you out just get out of here Ally now." He spat with anger in his voice as Ally started walking away Austin just stood there in his doorway feeling like the biggest jerk of all

"why did I do that I can't believe I was rude to her she came over here seeing if I was alright and I practically yelled at her, and why is there a rumor about me being in an accident whatever right now I got to think of a way to tell Ally I'm sorry for everything and I think I know how."

**Later that night**

As night fell Ally was getting ready for bed when she heard something hit her window she turned around to face the source of the noise and walked over to her window and opened it as she poked her head out of her window as she saw a figure standing out in her front lawn. "Ally it's me I wanted to tell you something earlier but couldn't figure out how to say it so I did something better here we go." Austin said.

Tonight I want to cry

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry

Would it help if I turned a sad song on?  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

'Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes, tonight I wanna cry.

"Austin that, that was beautiful I can't believe you wrote that" Ally said

"well I had someone or something to inspire me." He said

"really who?" she asked as Austin was about to say Ally told him to wait while she got down stairs to hear him better, when she opened the door Austin was still standing there waiting for her and Austin finally spoke

"it was you who inspired me to write the song Ally it's always been you." As he said that they both leaned in and kissed for what seemed like an hour to them. Austin pulled away needing air and said that he needed to go and with that he left.

Don't own tonight I Wanna cry by Keith Urban don't forget to read and review if you review it will let me know if I should continue with this story or not hope you liked it.


	5. Rumors Revealed & Bets

Disclaimer I don't own Austin and Ally

**Hey everybody I'm back so here we go with the rest of the story**

**Previously On Look With Your Heart**

"Austin that that was beautiful I can't believe you wrote that" Ally said "well I had someone or something to inspire me." He said "really who?" she asked as Austin was about to say Ally told him to wait while she got down stairs to hear him better, when she opened the door Austin was still standing there waiting for her and Austin finally spoke "it was you who inspired me to write the song Ally it's always been you." As he said that they both leaned in and kissed for what seemed like an hour to them. Austin pulled away needing air and said that he needed to go and with that he left.

**Back to the show**

**The next day**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Oh my god I can't believe it Ally and I actually kissed each other after singing her that song that I came up with and confessing to her that I loved her. Now I just need to figure out who the hell started that god damn rumor about me and why?" as I began walking to my locker the most popular girls of Marino High Brooke Smith, Cassidy Jenkins, and Kira Star ran up to me with surprise on their faces as if they had seen a ghost.

"OMG you guys look its Austin Moon" said Cassidy,

"Whaaaaat that can't be him he is in the hospital" Brooke said.

"Okay they may be the most popular girls in school and the most beautiful but wow they are the most brainless bunch I have ever dated" Austin said to himself as Cassidy got up closer to me she grabbed my hair and pulled it thinking it was a freaking mask wow and I thought Dez was this weird. "Owwww" I yelled. "What the hell I need my hair" I said "oh my god you guys it really is Austin" Brooke said "duh were you may be expecting Ross Lynch cuz I'm pretty sure that is not me I said sarcastically to all three of them.

"Ross Lynch where is he?" they all yelled As I was trying to get my stuff out of my locker the trio begins to take pictures of me probably sending them to either their Facebook pages or tweeter then finally having enough of the annoyingness I start to walk to my first class which is my least favorite geometry or was it algebra I don't even remember all I know is that it is too damn confusing but at least there is an upside to the class having to see Ally there but when I got there she wasn't where is she wait did I get her sick crap now I feel even more terrible.

"Hey Moon what the hell I thought that you died" said an all too familiar voice "I don't know Trent why don't you come over here and see how dead I am" I said spitting venom in my voice

"relax little boy I was only joking with you, also coach wanted me to tell you that you are no longer the team captain anymore after missing practice for eight days by the way thanks for disappearing for those days because now I'm the captain of the team" Trent said

"what you started the fucking rumor why? I asked.

"Because you are a loser and I'm a winner Trent said taunting Austin

"oh good comeback moron where did you get that one from your mom you know what forget it we'll settle this later at practice, loser has to quit the team." I negotiated

"fine by me and make sure to bring that nerd Dawson with you so she can watch as her loser friend loses everything he holds near and dear to him." Trent spat "fine I said as Mr. Harris walked in to the class we both shook hands and sat in our assigned seats I really hate that guy.

**Hey guys sorry that this is short don't worry the next chapter will be longer than this and it will be up later today I'll try thanks and don't forget to review and I don't own facebook or twitter pretty obvious right. **


	6. The Basketball game part 1

**Hey guys like I had promised here is the next chapter also I am watching one of the best romance movies of all time A walk to remember.**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Previously on Look With Your heart**

what you started the fucking rumor why? I asked. "Because you are a loser and I'm a winner Trent said taunting Austin "oh good comeback moron where did you get that one from your mom you know what forget it we'll settle this later at practice, loser has to quit the team." I negotiated "fine by me and make sure to bring that nerd Dawson with you so she can watch as her loser friend loses everything he holds near and dear to him." Trent spat "fine I said as Mr. Harris walked in to the class we both shook hands and sat in our assigned seats I really hate that guy.

**Back to the show**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

With three hours to go till the Austin and Trent showdown I'm going over everything in my head on what transpired today, from Brooke and those guys, to Ally not being in the rest of my classes which reminds me how am I going to convince her into coming to my basketball practice today I mean for all I know is if she caught what I had then she won't be in any condition to come and how did Trent find out about Ally and I. dammit where is Dez when I need him to help me with my problems don't get me wrong he may look and sound like an idiot and a clown but he has always told me that he has his moments I just wish he was here right now to talk me through my current problem.

**No** **one's P.O.V.**

Just like clockwork Dez appears out of nowhere with his camcorder shoving it in Austin's face "and so with the clock ticking down to the big showdown at Marino high, Austin is mentally preparing himself for the biggest fight of his life" Dez says into the camera. "Dez can you do me a favor and put your damn camera down and out of my face please I need to talk to you about something and I need you to pick someone up for me" said Austin with seriousness laced in his voice. "sure buddy you know I would do anything for you." Dez says as he starts to grab for his pants to rip them off Austin stops him and says "Dez don't even think about doing what I think you're going to do." "Fine I won't but what do you need help with women issues because if you are you have come to the right place –" as Dez was about to finish his sentence Austin finally yelled "Dez I swear to god don't start the Love whisperer crap again alright now just shut up and listen can you do that for me please." Austin looks to Dez for conformation and Dez gives him the thumbs up gesture "good now where was I oh yeah Dez I don't know what to do I have to face Trent today in a few hours and on top of that he wants me to bring Ally to watch me lose which we all know isn't going to happen and I also am worried that I may have gotten Ally really sick so could you go see if she is alright for me while I get ready to beat Trent's ass and if she is okay tell her that she needs to come to the gym with you knowing Trent he'll want to do this in front of the whole school so why disappoint him." "ok Austin I'll do it but just in case I'm going to wear my doctors mask so I don't catch anything from her," said Dez "fine just go already, Dez. "Austin spat.

**2 mins. Before the big showdown**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Ugh! Why do I still feel like shit I mean I'm not throwing up anymore which is a good thing but sitting in Dez's car driving to Marino high is restarting my sickness god it smells in here like oh god here we go again blah! "oh no Ally what's wrong why are you throwing up is it the smell I'm sorry it's probably because of this two month old ham, turkey and tuna sand which" Dez said "really that is so disgusting Dez so explain again why Austin wants me at the high school again?" I asked as we got into the senior parking lot "well it has something to do with you and Austin being losers but I don't understand why Austin is a loser I mean if anything he is loved by everybody it's you that is the loser Dez said to me. "oh I guess that you don't like me either right" I asked. "No Ally I I sorry I didn't mean it like that I was trying to be funny as a way to lighten the mood and to make you feel better did Austin tell you about me cuz if he didn't I'll fill you in I kind of have a weird way of being nice to people and a really weird sense of humor so whatever I say don't take me serious I don't mean any of it. He said "okay I believe you" I told him. As we started walking to the gym we heard a lot of cheering and yelling "um Dez I thought practice wasn't a spectator sport how are Austin and those guys supposed to concentrate on the instructions from their coach" I asked "oh the coach said that he didn't care because he says that it helps them concentrate a lot harder on what they are supposed to do" he told me. As we go to sit down in the front I noticed a lot of people with signs that read Go Austin or Go Trent jeez this is just crazy " so Dez is it going to be Austin and five against Trent and five others or what?" I asked.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"No Ally it is just Austin and Trent going at each other for the team captain position and also the stipulation is if Austin or Trent loses they have to quit the team." As Dez said that Ally just looked at him in shock and dismay "why would Austin do this why." She said to herself as she finished Austin walked out of the hallway dressed in the teams school colors sporting the number 5 jersey as he walked by her he mouthed " I'll be fine" to her as she returned mouthing "I know good luck." Then Trent came out of the locker room with rap music playing in the background as Ally turned to talk to Dez she noticed he disappeared and ended up finding him down on the floor to film the showdown as the game started Austin fired a three pointer in Trent's face making Austin be ahead of him and as the game went on there were fouls upon fouls on either player obviously because neither of them wanted to be the loser as halftime came Austin was up by ten points beating Trent as they both went to their respective places I heard people starting to bet that Austin is going to lose to Trent because Austin doesn't deserve to be the captain of the team. "I can't believe that they would say that about Austin he is a really good ball player and he does deserve to be the team captain I just hope that when this is all over he still is my friend" Ally said.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Come on Austin you got this just do what you know you can do" I told myself just go out there and win you can't lose to Trent come on. As I walked back out on the court to get ready for the second half I saw Ally sitting down and she looked like she was about to cry why what happened now.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter good bad what let know and the conclusion to the game will be up sometime tomorrow don't forget to review. **


	7. The Basketball Game & Big Mistakespart 2

**Hey guys I'm back let's get ready for part 2**

**Don't own Austin & Ally **

**Enjoy**

**Previously **

As I walked back out on the court to get ready for the second half I saw Ally sitting down and she looked like she was about to cry why what happened now.

**Back to the show**

As Austin started to walk over to Ally the buzzer rang signaling the start of the second half. "Dammit I guess it'll have to wait till after the game." Austin said, fifteen minutes into the game and Austin was winning 79 to 55, as Austin went down the floor with the ball Trent came out of nowhere pushing Austin into the crowd, as Austin got up Trent started mocking him saying things like "oh does the baby wanna cry" and "I thought you knew how to walk apparently not loser". "I really, really hate this guy" Austin said to himself as he started to go back down the court. With five minutes left in the game Austin is completely dominating the game with the score being 105 to 75 as the clock starts to count down Trent takes the ball from Austin and goes to shoot but ends up missing the hoop as the game ends Trent goes down to his knees and begins to cry as everyone rushes the floor surrounding Austin and congratulates him on becoming the team captain and getting rid of Trent As Austin is lifted up by the crowd Dez comes up to him and asks "Austin now that you are the team captain what are you gonna do next" Dez asked. "well I am going to go out with Ally Dawson tonight oh and go to Disney world" he said "Awesome sauce" Dez yells as Austin gets down from the crowd he searches for Ally to ask her out. As Austin walks through the gym to look for Ally he finally sees her but she's not alone "what the hell is Trent and Ally's friend Elliot doing with Ally" he thought to himself as he got closer to the trio he heard Trent tell her that she needs to keep her mouth shut "Ally what's going on what are you doing with Trent and why is Elliot with him?" "Austin I, I can explain everything" she said "what the hell did I say nerd shut your damn mouth now" Trent yelled "hey just tell me now alright what's going on?" Austin almost screamed "fine you wanna know what's going on Ally here came up to me during halftime and practically begged me to drop our bet if…" Trent trailed "no don't say it Trent please don't do this." Ally pleaded with him "if she agrees to never see you again oh and since we dropped the bet you are still off the team oh and Austin" said Trent as Austin took his gaze away from Ally he turned to Trent looking extremely pissed and spat "what Trent what do you want now?" "stay smooth, chump Ally lets go" Trent said "Austin I I'm really sorry I can make it up to you please forgive me" Ally sadly said "forget it go hang out with Trent and your so called friend Elliot since you wanna screw with my life now and FYI I had everything taken care of I was winning and then I was going to, you know what forget I ever tried fixing our friendship I guess this is what I get for being an ass to you all those years right goodbye Ally Dawson" Austin yelled.

**Three days later**

Austin's P.O.V.

Well I have lost everything I cared about my life, basketball, and Ally I guess Trent was right I am a loser why the hell should I even go to school it's not like anyone is going to care when they have Trent there and I see that Ally has turned from being a nobody into the popular girl in school now so why should I complicate things.

No one's P.O.V.

As Austin was sitting up in his room Dez walks in "Austin buddy when are you going to come back to school we all miss you" Dez said "who is we" asked Austin "me, Ally, and Dallas he is wondering when you're going to kick Trent and Elliot's asses for what they did. Dez told him "well why would Ally care her and Trent are going out aren't they?" " no they aren't actually she has been worried about you ever since that night when you yelled at her " said Dez " I had a reason to yell alright she screwed me over I had everything in the bag until she went and made that fucking deal with Trent so why should I care about if she is worried!" Austin yelled

"um Austin why is your dad's gun from the mattress store doing in your room?" "Dez I think you need to leave please just get out of here." Austin begged "not until you tell me why you have your dads stores gun in your room?" Austin looks at his best friend in shock as he sees his friend looking at the handgun on his desk not saying a word finally Dez breaks the silence "Austin I'm not going to ask you again why do you have the gun in your room? Do you realize how cowardice and pathetic that is to want to end your life all because you lost everything news flash man everyone has problems you need to not think like this look who you would be hurting you would hurt me, Ally, Dallas, your parents, everyone that cares about you do me a favor when I leave don't pick up that gun, otherwise if you do you will always regret what action you take after it." Dez said with complete honesty in his voice "fine Dez get out." Austin whispered "what?" Dez asked "I said get out now go I don't ever want to see your face ever again" Austin furiously yelled at his friend as Dez ran out and away from Austin's house Austin sat back down and stared at the gun on his desk as he reached out his right hand toward his desk to go put the gun away but his index finger accidentally grazes the trigger of the handgun not realizing that the safety was off the gun goes off as Austin stands there not realizing what happens looks down at his stomach and the one thing Austin remembers is seeing an image of Ally and then blackness.

Man I hate cliffhangers: will Austin survive will Ally ever see him again. Find out in the next chapter coming soon.


	8. Phone Calls & Confessions

**Here it is as promised part one of a three part chapter**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Enjoy**

**Previously**

"um Austin why is your dad's gun from the mattress store doing in your room?" "Dez I think you need to leave please just get out of here." Austin begged "not until you tell me why you have your dads stores gun in your room?" Austin looks at his best friend in shock as he sees his friend looking at the handgun on his desk not saying a word finally Dez breaks the silence "Austin I'm not going to ask you again why do you have the gun in your room? Do you realize how cowardice and pathetic that is to want to end your life all because you lost everything news flash man everyone has problems you need to not think like this look who you would be hurting you would hurt me, Ally, Dallas, your parents, everyone that cares about you do me a favor when I leave don't pick up that gun, otherwise if you do you will always regret what action you take after it." Dez said with complete honesty in his voice "fine Dez get out." Austin whispered "what?" Dez asked "I said get out now go I don't ever want to see your face ever again" Austin furiously yelled at his friend as Dez ran out and away from Austin's house Austin sat back down and stared at the gun on his desk as he reached out his right hand toward his desk to go put the gun away but his index finger accidentally grazes the trigger of the handgun not realizing that the safety was off the gun goes off as Austin stands there not realizing what happens looks down at his stomach and the one thing Austin remembers is seeing an image of Ally and then blackness.

**Now back to the show**

As Austin lays there on the ground in his room with blood pooling around him he opens his eyes and winces at the pain emanating from his abdomen as he tries to sit up he ends up falling back down to the ground holding his stomach as the blood seeps through his shirt knowing that he would have problems trying to get back up he decides to crawl to his bed to grab his phone. As he grabs it he begins to scroll through his contacts looking for Dez's number as he finds it he goes to press the call button but his thumb scrolls the screen to a number he thought he would never call. "Dez I I need your –cough- help Austin said having problems controlling his cough as Austin was waiting for a response he heard a female voice on the other line "Austin what's wrong it's me Ally why are you coughing so badly" Ally said with fear in her voice "Dez why do you sound like Ally right now? It's really weird" Austin asked "that's because Austin it's really Ally" she nonchalantly told him "Ally hey I um may not have enough time to say this but I love you I always have and I just want to say goodbye –cough- and good…" as Austin began to trail off because of losing blood Ally began screaming into the phone yelling his name.

It's not done yet and sorry for the shortness read and review.


	9. Race against time & Promises

**Don't own Austin and Ally and don't own Look with your heart by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**Enjoy**

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Dez I I need your –cough- help Austin said having problems controlling his cough as Austin was waiting for a response he heard a female voice on the other line "Austin what's wrong it's me Ally why are you coughing so badly" Ally said with fear in her voice "Dez why do you sound like Ally right now? It's really weird" Austin asked "that's because Austin it's really Ally" she nonchalantly told him "Ally hey I um may not have enough time to say this but I love I always have and I just want to say goodbye –cough- and good…" as Austin began to trail off because of losing blood Ally began screaming into the phone yelling his name.

**Now Back to the show**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Austin… please answer me where, where are you?" I asked with worry in my voice "please keep talking" as I start to hear Austin stir on the other line I again start yelling his name "Ally –cough- Ally I, I'm at my house don't come just –cough- call an ambulance please" Austin pleaded with me "Austin in order for me to do that you need to tell me why please I'm trying to help my, …. my friend" I say as if déjà vu hit me to when Austin tried to help me and I pushed him away just like he is doing now Austin I am going to call them but I am coming over there now I am not going to lose you your too important to me and, and I love you dammit there I admit it I love you don't die on me I'm coming to help" I yelled into the phone 'don't die Austin please pull through you can make it" I said to myself.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it Ally actually said she loves me and- wait did she say that she's coming over shit, she's going to tell me that she doesn't want to see me ever again when she sees what happened as I try to get up again I end up back on the ground in even more pain than before. As I lie here on the ground I contemplate everything that I have done in my life as death slowly approaches then out of nowhere I hear the front door burst open thinking that it was Ally I started to yell for her "Ally I I'm up here in my room just-cough- follow my voice as the door opens I feel my eyes begin to close again thinking it is too late to save me.

**No one's P.O.V.**

As the paramedics rush into Austin's house they hear someone yelling to them to come upstairs, when the paramedics get to Austin's room they surround him as they begin to work on Austin as one of them rips open Austin's shirt they begin to perform CPR on him and get the defibrillator out and apply the pads to his body and begin to save Austin.

**5 minutes later in the ambulance **

As the ambulance speeds through the streets to get to the hospital Austin's vital signs begin to drop as the ride to the hospital continues "speed up, up there were losing him!" said one of the paramedics "when will these kids realize that suicide isn't the answer this kid looks old enough to be my little brother the other paramedic said. When they finally got to the hospital they rushed him into the E.R. to begin the surgery to remove the bullet and to stop the bleeding.

**Ally's P.O.V. – moments before the ambulance got to Austin's house**

As I got off the phone with the paramedics they said that they would get there in ten minutes so I decided to get going to his house but as soon as I got on the road the traffic was terrible and took forever "ugh come on my friend is dying I need to get going" I yelled inside my car. Ten minutes later I finally got to Austin's house and ran up looking for him just in case the paramedics didn't come yet but as soon as I got to his room I noticed the big pool of blood by his bed "oh my god no" I cried then I saw the gun on the floor near the foot of the bed "why Austin you had everything going for you I know I ruined everything for you but why, why would you resort to this I yelled into the empty room and after five minutes in his room looking at all of the old photos of Austin when he was younger then I saw something pinned to his wall a picture of me and him before fifth grade with a piece of paper tapped underneath it. Ally's P.O.V.

As I continue to look at the picture I go over to it and take off the piece of paper taped to the back of it, it was in Austin's handwriting as I stared down at the piece of paper I began to tear up again remembering all the notes Austin sent me even though they were hurtful notes it just makes me sad that this note maybe his last to me, when I open it I begin to read the note it read,

_To the love of my life Ally Dawson,_

_I know that for eight years I have been nothing short of an ass to you and I apologize that I had hurt our friendship so long ago over something as stupid as popularity. I realize now that I don't need any of those things anymore which is why the day I saw you crying in the parking lot I wanted everything to go back to the way things were before all of this which is why after the game against Trent win, lose or Draw I was going to leave that part of me behind and ask you out that very night but when Trent told me about the deal between you and he my heart broke because I thought that you were trying to get back at me all those years I get it now that you were trying to help even if it meant never seeing me again I better cut this note short before I start to ramble on, but I have one final request Ally in my top desk drawer there is a song that I wrote about me and you I think you know I can't write a song to save my life but I think it is Awesome because I'm Austin Moon, but seriously though I want you someday to sing that song for me I just need to hear you sing before I do something really stupid._

_Love Always_

_Austin Monica Moon_

No one's P.O.V.

As Ally walks over to Austin's desk she opens the top drawer and pulls out the song and starts to sing it out loud to herself.

Love's a curious thing

It often comes disguised

Look at love the wrong way

It goes un-recognized

So look with your heart

And not with your eyes

A heart understands

A heart never lies

Believe what it feels

And trust what it shows

Look with your heart

The heart always knows

Love is not always beautiful

Not at the start

So open your arms

And close your eyes tight

Look with your heart

And when it finds love

Your heart will be right

Learn from someone who knows

Make sure you don't forget

Love you misunderstand

Is love that you'll regret

Look with your heart

And not with your eyes

The heart can't be fooled

The heart is too wise

Forget what you think

Ignore what you hear

Look with your heart

It always sees clear

Love is not always beautiful

Not at the start

But open your arms

And close your eyes tight

Look with your heart

And when it finds love

Your heart will be right

As Ally finishes the last line of the song she begins to cry a little more knowing that Austin truly loved her, as she started to leave she looked back at the empty house once and darted to her car to get to the hospital to see if Austin was still with her because she had a plan and a promise to keep for her love Austin Moon.

**What do you think it is? review what you think it may be and will Ally make it in time to see Austin come back to find out in the last installment of Look Inside Your Heart and the three part conclusion. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry if you thought that this was an update but I need a little help with this next chapter I'm having bad writers block right now and can't think of what should happen next so leave a review with an idea or PM me the idea thanks and please, please, please to the unknown readers review because I would really like to hear what you have to say.


	11. DEATH & MEETING GOD

**Hey guys I'm back also **Don't own Austin and Ally and don't own Look with your heart by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Shout out time:

**Singer103: I just want to say thank you very much for your ideas they were very helpful hope you like this chapter.**

**Tdwtgeek: I really want to thank you for your idea cause it made me remember watching something like that happening hope you like this chapter.**

**ENJOY**

Previously on LWH

As Ally finishes the last line of the song she begins to cry a little more knowing that Austin truly loved her, as she started to leave she looked back at the empty house once and darted to her car to get to the hospital to see if Austin was still with her because she had a plan and a promise to keep for her love Austin Moon.

**Now back to the show**

No ones P.O.V.

As Austin is being rushed into the E.R. Ally followed by Dez and Dallas run up to the front desk as they are greeted by a big burly guy at the desk "yes?" came the man's voice "hi um is someone named Austin Moon here?" Ally asked as she began to take an interest in her feet waiting for the man to check.

"Yes there is someone by that name here" the man said "great what room is he in sir?" came Dallas's voice laced happiness "he is currently in surgery right now but I have to ask are you people family or friends of the patient" "yes sir we all are" Dallas told him "ok well you guys are going to have to go sit down and the doctor will be out to inform you on Mr. Moon's status.

IN THE E.R.

Austin's P.O.V.

_Where the hell am and why does my body feel lifeless all I remember is sitting in my room and ….. and what happened I say as I start walking _

"_I think I can tell you my son" came an ominous voice_

_as I continue to look around to get a glimpse of the person behind the voice wait i-is that Dez? What are you doing here Dez where's Ally and why did you call me your son your starting to creep me out now man I said _

"_no Austin I am not your friend Dez I am GOD the person said ha ha very funny Dez now lets go I need to find Ally I say_

_the only way out of here Austin is through there he says and as he moves out of my eye sight all I see is a bright light ahead of me and I start to walk toward it when all of a sudden I feel electricity coursing through me God or whoever you are what is going on where am I? I ask in pain as memories begin to flood my body as I wait for the man to speak it hits me like oncoming traffic I I'm dead. _

**Hey guys sorry for the shortness and for how bad this chapter is but I promise it will get better as we get closer to the finale chapter don't forget to read and review.**


	12. Songs & Surprises

**Hey guys it's me back from the dead not really but I do want to apologize for not updating in a while **

**it's been pretty chaotic around here what with having two stories and updating one and have internet **

**problems you guys know what I'm talking about anyway here is the next chapter for you guys hope **

**you enjoy it and now time for Shout outs:**

**Singer103 and Tdwtgeek: I just really want to thank you guys again for the great ideas you gave me and**

**I hope to see a review from you guys telling me what you thought.**

**Don't own Austin & Ally and Look with your Heart by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Enjoy**

**Previously on LWYH**

_Where the hell am and why does my body feel lifeless all I remember is sitting in my room and ….. and what happened I say as I start walking _

"_I think I can tell you my son" came an ominous voice_

_as I continue to look around to get a glimpse of the person behind the voice wait i-is that Dez? _

_What are you doing here Dez where's Ally and why did you call me your son your starting to _

_creep me out now man I said _

"_no Austin I am not your friend Dez I am GOD the person said ha ha very funny Dez now lets go _

_I need to find Ally I say_

_the only way out of here Austin is through there he says and as he moves out of my eye sight all I _

_see is a bright light ahead of me and I start to walk toward it when all of a sudden I feel _

_electricity coursing through me God or whoever you are what is going on where am I? I ask in _

_pain as memories begin to flood my body as I wait for the man to speak it hits me like oncoming _

_traffic I I'm dead. _

_**Now back to the show**_

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

_"I I'm dead" said Austin as the pain begins to dissipate away _

_"for now my son I mean Austin but you have a choice you can either go towards the light and _

_into HEAVEN or you can turn around and fight to stay alive for the ones who care about you _

_now the reason you have this choice is because we weren't expecting you to be here at all so _

_soon" the man said._

_"Oh well thanks for clearing that up but how do you expect me to fight when no one cares for me _

_now I mean I practically lost the only true friend I have in this world and lost the one thing that I _

_can't live without" Austin says_

_"pancakes Austin?" the man asks "no sir Ally Dawson you see I wrote her a song about her and I _

_and I had asked her to sing me the song but I guess that will never happen" Austin says as he _

_starts to lose all hope but then out of no where like well like an angel Austin and GOD hear a _

_voice singing the song that Austin wrote for Ally._

_**Austin's P.O.V.**_

_"Is is that Ally? Sir sir where are you? Oh Ally I can't believe it you're here with me now I know _

_what I have to do I'm coming home Ally I'm coming back for you" I say as I begin to cry._

_**Austin's Hospital Room**_

_**Ally's P.O.V.**_

_"Ally it won't work he can't hear you" Dallas says as he sits down next to me "how do you know_

_ Dallas we have tried everything for the last two weeks and I promised him I would do this" I say _

_looking at him coldly "alright do it I'm not going to stop you" Dallas says as he sits and stares as _

_I begin the song that Austin wrote for us._

Love's a curious thing

It often comes disguised

Look at love the wrong way

It goes un-recognized

So look with your heart

And not with your eyes

A heart understands

A heart never lies

Believe what it feels

And trust what it shows

Look with your heart

The heart always knows

Love is not always beautiful

Not at the start

So open your arms

And close your eyes tight

Look with your heart

And when it finds love

Your heart will be right

Learn from someone who knows

Make sure you don't forget

Love you misunderstand

Is love that you'll regret

Look with your heart

And not with your eyes

The heart can't be fooled

The heart is too wise

Forget what you think

Ignore what you hear

Look with your heart

It always sees clear

Love is not always beautiful

Not at the start

But open your arms

And close your eyes tight

Look with your heart

And when it finds love

Your heart will be

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Right" Austin says as he begins to wake up in front of Dallas and Ally "hey guys long time no see" he says

fully sitting up on the bed with both Dallas and Ally looking like they just saw a ghost "where's Dez guys,

guys it's me Austin" Austin says as he waves his hands in their faces finally bringing them back to reality as

Ally runs to him and embraces Austin in a bone crushing hug "guy shirtless and recovering from a fatal

gunshot wound dying over here!" Austin chokes out as Ally lets go and whispers to Austin "please don't die on

me Austin".

"I would never leave you Ally your too important to me" Austin says "you all are" Austin finishes as Ally

hands him a shirt to put on "so where is Dez guys?" Austin asks looking around "is someone missing there

village idiot around here" came a very angry voice as they drag the tall red head in Austin's room by the ear

"oh were sorry about our friend ma'am" Ally says to the short Latina girl "ma'am I'm your guys age I'm

interning here as a nurse well was until I got fired because of bozo over here" she says "ha Dallas she called

you bozo" Dez said as everyone looked at him like he had two heads "dude she's talking about you" Dallas tells him.

"Ohhhhhh hey that is not very nice".

**Well I don't know what to say about this chapter so I'll let you guys hope you liked it and who do you think is the nurse intern? Also don't forget to review after. the next update will probably be whenever I can get around to it because I have The Beauty and the Playboy to continue writing and I start my intern job at a tv station next week so bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while its just i started my intern job at a tv station on tuesday and completely forgot i said i was going to update twice i am really sorry i lied updates for my stories will be on the weekends or when ever i can get time hopefully i don't lose any of you after this authors note and i really am sorry the next update should be later today hopefully if my internet doesn't go out.


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys im thinking of doing an M rated fic for another A&A story also if you would like to co op with me on it just PM me thanks bye and don't forget to to read and leave a review for New York HEAT.


End file.
